


Sleeping Beauty

by sophismPhenomena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Hydra, Dark Stony, M/M, Post-Civil War II, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophismPhenomena/pseuds/sophismPhenomena
Summary: Tony queda en coma después de los eventos de Civil War II, y esta es la última noche de Steve Rogers en S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de unirse a las filas de Hydra.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Su-san, mi Steve que amo con toda mi alma y que me hace sufrir cuando se pone en plan hydra 

“Él te amaba. Te amaba y te admiraba incluso cuando peleaban”.

Los aparatos de la habitación hacían sus propios ruidos a un ritmo extrañamente armónico y tranquilizador: beeps, la compresión y descompresión de una bomba, un borboteo constante, el goteo de la intravenosa que solo él podía escuchar gracias a su oído sobrehumano y con este escuchaba el flujo de su sangre, el latir de su corazón y un imperceptible zumbido que provenía del reactor en su pecho. Estos últimos eran sonidos familiares según los recuerdos que conservaba, sonidos que lo tranquilizaban por las noches y que despertaban amor aunque actualmente no sintiera nada.

Tony Stark parecía solo dormir dentro de esa cápsula que se asemejaba más al ataúd de cristal de los cuentos de hadas, pues el millonario no parecía haber envejecido ni un solo día con Dios sabrá qué tecnología regenerativa utilizaba esa cápsula, que le había regresado la salud pero no la conciencia y ningún médico en S.H.I.E.L.D. sabía por qué. “¿Por qué no quieres despertar, Tony? ¿Acaso ya sabes lo que voy a hacer?”.

El personal médico se había acostumbrado a las visitas casi diarias del Capitán América y no se imaginaban que esto era una despedida. Bien… seguramente lo sabrían cuando despertasen de la llave del sueño que Steve les había aplicado sigilosamente para poder tener completa privacidad; había arrastrado sus cuerpos inconscientes a un armario de servicio y cerrado con seguro la puerta después de haber puesto un vídeo falso en bucle en las cámaras de seguridad. Creía tener unos 30 minutos, pero tendría que conformarse con ello.

El soldado presionó unos cuantos botones en el panel de la cápsula de Stark Industries y esta se abrió haciendo ruidos de pistones hidráulicos y despresurización de manera un poco teatral para dejar ver al paciente en coma en su interior. Justo como se veía desde afuera, su piel desnuda lucía suave y su rostro apacible dentro del coma; incluso sus cicatrices de batalla y alrededor del reactor parecían haberse suavizado un poco y lucía más perfecto que nunca aún con la manguera de oxígeno en su nariz. Steve se extrañó al sentir su propio corazón acelerándose y sus dedos crispándose como si quisiera tocarlo si ya no experimentaba ninguna emoción por él. Decidió ceder a sus deseos y se quitó un guante usando los dientes para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

“Anthony…”, le llamó acunando su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras lo miraba fijamente en busca de alguna reacción o un cambio, pero todo seguía exactamente igual en su cuerpo y en el ritmo de las máquinas que lo mantenían con vida. Su mano desnuda corrió por su cuello, su pecho, los bordes del reactor y subió de nuevo a su rostro para delinear sus suaves labios con el pulgar al tiempo que tragaba duro. “¿Sabes? A él le gustaba verte dormir”. 

Esta vez su mano viajó a la entrepierna del moreno y sin segundos pensamientos comenzó a masturbarle a un ritmo lento, cadente con los sonidos de fondo de las máquinas sin darse cuenta mientras seguía observando cada detalle de su rostro y sonrió cuando el miembro cobró vida entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que los pitidos de su pulso se elevaban rompiendo la armonía. “Estás ahí. Yo lo sé, ¿por qué no quieres verme?”, preguntó aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus caricias hasta que se puso completamente duro; después de todo él sabía exactamente como complacerlo.

Despojado del otro guante, metió la mano izquierda entre sus muslos y sin dejar de masturbarlo buscó su entrada para acariciarla en suaves círculos. Las piernas del castaño temblaron ligeramente y Steve sonrió satisfecho al ver que surtía efecto. Él también estaba duro dentro del pantalón y sin remordimiento alguno levantó las rodillas del otro para separar sus piernas y colocarlas por fuera de los bordes de metal de la cápsula. Steve subió de un salto a la misma y se colocó de rodillas entre sus muslos para sacar su hombría erección del cierre de su pantalón.

“Anthony…”, llamó de nuevo inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para besar su cuello, morder su oreja y aspirar el olor de su cabello mientras sus grandes manos recorrían sus muslos hacia su entrepierna para continuar dándole atención. Miró sus labios enrojecidos por la excitación pero no había expresión alguna en su rostro y esto le rompió el corazón de alguna manera. “¿Sueñas conmigo, amor?”, preguntó después de introducir un dedo en su entrada y besó su cuello exactamente como recordaba que le gustaba al tiempo que masturbaba sus miembros juntos con una sola mano jadeando ligeramente.

Le restarían 15 minutos antes de que algún agente pasara por ahí y se encontrara con la puerta cerrada, así que un brillo carmesí cruzó por sus ojos azules y escupió en la punta de sus dedos para forzar tres de ellos dentro del castaño sin dejar de estimular sus hombrías. Estaba realmente apretado, pero nada parecía indicar que sintiera dolor y el rubio los metió más profundo mientras murmuraba “Él te amaba…” en su oído con devoción. Una vez dilatado, el rubio solo retrocedió para apuntar su hombría sobre su entrada húmeda y lo penetró de una sola estocada abrazando su estrecha cintura, mordiendo uno de sus hombros y gimiendo por lo apretado que se encontraba. Con cierto humor ácido, pensó en que jamás había estado así de estrecho.

“Tony… Tony… Despierta… “, murmuraba en su oído con cada embestida, mordiendo y besando ocasionalmente su cuello. No le importaba si encontraban marcas, todo el maldito ADN que iba a dejar en su interior y sobre su piel; si se iba quería que quedara claro que Anthony Edward Stark seguía siendo suyo. Si despertaba o no, seguía siendo suyo. “Despierta…”. Apretó su cuello con una mano y todos los monitores emitieron sus alarmas pero a Steve no dejó de embestir con fuerza ni de cortar el flujo de aire en su garganta imaginando su rostro sonrojado y sudoroso, con esa expresión tan bella que ponía cuando otrora así lo hacía. 

Gimió su nombre al correrse dentro de él y soltó su cuello lentamente. Los sonidos de las máquinas volvieron a su ritmo normal lentamente y para su grata sorpresa descubrió que el moreno también había eyaculado entre sus cuerpos. Besó sus labios sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de separarse y bajar de la cápsula con un poco de dificultad antes de regresar sus piernas a una posición normal para mirarlo por última vez con cierto embeleso u obsesión. El amor que le profesaba Tony Stark a Steve Rogers era interesante desde esta perspectiva, podía verlo ahora, pero esto era un adiós y el soldado cerró la cápsula, se acomodó la ropa y escapó de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. bajo el cobijo de la noche.


End file.
